


Am I dreaming?

by Banashee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Lucid Dreaming, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams can be very comforting - and then life hits you. But sometimes, dreams can come true, can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I dreaming?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything and I do not make any profit from this.

**Am I dreaming?**

 

The first shine of sunlight was tickling Harry's nose, but he didn't wake up. He turned on the other side in his sleep, snuggling one of the soft pillows in his arm, mumbling muffled words.

Outside the window, an bird was shirking, which finally woke up the boy. Harry kept his eyes closed, because he'd had a dream, a wonderful dream, so full of magic...

 

In his dream, Harry was walking through long corridors, with statues and knight's armours, with high, beautiful ceilings – old masonry, which seemed to be alive.

He was sitting in an great hall, packed with other kids and teenagers, and hundreds of different foods and drinks. Harry dreamt about an group of ginger boys, which were all very nice to him, and who were laughing almost all the time. He dreamt about another boy, who kept losing his toad, and about a precocious, bushy haired girl with big teeth who had friendly, warm brown eyes.

Harry dreamt about strange words, about magic and a huge group of people, who were... Different. Who were like him.

He dreamt about moving pictures, about sweets which came to life, and about one of the ginger boys, who was helping him eating the whole load of candy.

Harry dreamt about an round, cosy dormitory, about crackling fireplaces, and big, soft tester beds...

 

The Bird in front of the window shirked again, and Harry, who still had his eyes closed, groaned in sleepiness and displeasure. He knew, as soon as he'd opened his eyes, he'd be back in his little room at Privet Drive, or worse, in the cupboard under the stairs...

Soon, the shrill voice of his Aunt Petunia would kill the very rest of peace and silence, and then everything would be just as ever.

No castle, no feast, no friends – just Dudley, who yelled for more bacon, Uncle Vernon, who'd watch him grumpy across his moustache and newspapers, and again, Aunt Petunia, who'd shirk directions for household at him.

Harry would be all alone again. He gave a sad, little sigh, and with heavy heart, he opened his eyes. Better be up and get ready, before he would get into trouble even before breakfast.

 

As the light reached his eyes, he had to blink a few times, and when he then saw the red velvet canopies, his heart jumped in happiness. Could it be, that...?

At once, Harry was wide awake. He jumped out of bed, and looked around in the round, cosy room, looked out of the window, saw the wide and beautiful landscapes of Hogwarts, and then turned around, back to the dormitory. On one of the nightstands, there cowered a toad which was asleep, and in the bed which was next to Harry, he could gather the messy, ginger hair and then he heared Ron's snoring.

Harry could have cheered loudly, he was so happy – it was all real! He had not only dreamt – his dream had come true.

 

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
